


Tickle Fights Lead To Happiness

by Hazel121617



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel121617/pseuds/Hazel121617
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy come back from a mission, and after a hot shower a pillow and tickle fight occur, causing Lucy to realize something.





	Tickle Fights Lead To Happiness

Lucy walked into her apartment, Natsu and Happy trailing behind. They had just came back from a fairly easy mission, but were still quite tired. At least Lucy was. She really didn’t get how they could be so energetic but then again, Natsu was strong and Happy recovered somewhat quickly within all the time he wasn’t flying. Lucy couldn’t wait to jump in her hot water shower and relax for a bit. Natsu didn’t burn too much down this time, so she had enough rent money and decided to let Natsu stay over because despite what she said, he wouldn’t leave and he deserved a reward. Of course, if he was going to stay, he and happy needed to be clean so they would shower after her. Well, Natsu would take a shower and she would bathe Happy in her sink. Although he was technically a cat, he was more of an exceed so he didn’t mind the water. 

“Natsu, stay here, in the living room. You CANNOT go into my room until AFTER your shower, got it?” She said, looking at him and Happy with the most fierce look she could muster. 

They nodded, they knew that they had to follow Lucy’s rules because if they didn’t, they’d be dead. Lucy heard an “Aye sir!” and an “Yes ma’am!” and nodded in approval, before walking into the bathroom with her pajamas in one hand and a towel in the other. 

Lucy hopped into the shower and sighed in relief. After she washed up and did her shower routine, she got out and dried herself before wrapping a towel around her head and putting on her pajamas. It was quite cold, being December and 8:32 at night, but she wore her summer pajamas because Natsu was there. They consisted of her shorts and a somewhat low cut tank top. She didn’t normally wear a bra with this and didn’t wear one today because it was just her best friend, and he wasn’t that perverted anyways. At least, this was what she hoped. He was a gentleman, a silly and somewhat destructive one at that, but none the less, still a gentleman. He wouldn’t hurt her or do anything she didn’t want to do, and she knew that in her heart. She walked out of the bathroom, put her towel away, and called Natsu and Happy. 

“Natsu! Happy! Come on, you guys need to take a shower!” As soon as she called them, Natsu ran into the bathroom, Happy behind him. 

“Yas!” Natsu yelled before quickly stripping and jumping into the already warm shower. 

Lucy squealed as he did so, and was glad he did it quick so the only thing she saw were his abs. “Happy, get in the sink! Time for your bath!” She smiled warmly, she was finally relaxed, and she had two of the most important people in her life with her. 

“Aye!” Happy jumped into the sink, and she snapped out of her thoughts. 

“So, what soap do you want right now Happy?” She turned on the hot and cold water, mixing them so that they wouldn’t be burning hot or freezing cold.  
Happy purred softly when the warm water hit his belly, and thought about what soap he wanted. Lucy had plenty of scents and always let him choose whenever she bathed him. “Hmm… Strawberry!” He would never tell her, but he wanted to smell like Lucy. She smelt good, and she comforted him like a mother would, so he felt like it was only natural. 

“Okay!” She took the soap and set it on the counter, and started to make sure he was wet before she used the soap. She took two big squirts and massaged the soap into him. 

Happy purred, loudly this time. He loved Lucy, but sometimes when he realized he was being a bit too nice, he would say something silly, and kind of mean. They both knew he didn’t mean it so she didn’t actually care. “Luuucyyyy, did you eat too many chocolates today? You look a bit chubby. Fufufu” 

Lucy growled. “Baka neko! Shut up or I won’t bathe you anymore!” She smirked as she saw his face of slight fear. 

“Gomenasai!” He continued purring as Lucy washed off the soap, but paused as he heard Natsu chuckling lightly. Lucy heard it too, and glared at the shower curtain, in a loving way. 

“Hey! It’s not funny!” She smiled, despite trying to look mad to amuse Happy.

Natsu replied to her, as he turned off the water. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist before getting out of the water and leaving the room. “Sure it is” He walked to his closet and grabbed a clean pair of boxers, he kept some of clothes at Lucy’s incase something like this happens. 

Lucy dried Happy with a towel, and set him down so he could walk to the bedroom. “Nu-uh  
Natsu. Happy and I were just having a normal conversation.” 

“Alright Luce.” 

When Lucy sat on her bed, she wasn’t expecting Natsu to tackle her and start tickling her. “Kyaaaaaa!!” 

She started laughing hysterically when he started tickling her and tried to fight back. She finally flipped them over and grabbed his wrists with her hands. It was hard, but she did it. She grinned evilly before paying him back by tickling him as well. Happy was curled up on the pet bed she bought him as a christmas present. She insisted that he take it home, but he wanted it at her house so he could have more space than the little top of the pillow he always got. He fell asleep, leaving the two alone. Happy knew they were in love, and they knew it too but didn’t do anything about it because they were unsure about the other person. 

Natsu and Lucy fell on the bed hands and legs overlapping, heads near each other. They were tired, and ready to go to bed. On another day, the two would be eyeing each other up in their heads because of the lack of clothing and their partners hotness, but not today. Natsu loved Lucy. Lucy loved Natsu. They may not be together at the moment, but for now, that was okay. They are best friends and for now, that’s perfectly okay because Lucy was content. She had her best friend and love with her and for that moment, the world was perfect. She fell asleep with those thoughts in her head, the last thing she said before she fell asleep was an “I love you Natsu”. Little did she know that he was close to sleep as well and muttered those words back to her with a kiss on her forehead. “And I love you Lucy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also short, and the characters of kinda AU. Tell me what you think!


End file.
